


【Superzam】讓我認識你

by bayholy0619



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! (2019), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Base on Movie Shazma!, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619





	【Superzam】讓我認識你

起初是Superman先找上他的。經過希瓦納博士事情之後，Billy他們聲名大噪，雖然如此他們還是沒有達到英雄團隊名字的共識，但不論如何新聞上也開始關注他們，也使他們成為公眾人物，備受矚目。而他的身影也被別的城市看到了，也包括隔壁的大都會，落到Clark的眼中。何等相似的人，Clark看著這個男人的身影，他與自己有很多相似的地方。他有留意Youtube上的頻道，Clark雖然不是一個常上Youtube的人，但他還是有留意到最近在首頁上那些熱門影片，其中一個就是這個新生英雄。他有超級力量、超級速度和鋼鐵身軀，他雖然看下去不會熱視線和冷凍氣體，但他同時手部能發出雷電。說不定他也是氪星人?這個想法難免在Clark腦海中出現。或許他來到地球後產生的異變和自己不同，他還沒出現熱視線和冷凍氣體，相反他異變成雷電能力了?想到這一點難免讓Clark有點興奮，他想會一會這個男人。那個穿紅衣，白色短披風，胸前有雷電標誌的男人。

所以他真的去了，隔幾天他就去了。他先以Superman的身份見他，他還記得那男人見到自己出現時，他雙目放光，他興奮地想要簽名，署名是給一個叫Freddy的人。

“Freddy，是你的名字嗎?”

“不是，那是我朋友。他可是一個徹頭徹尾的英雄迷，他可喜歡你了。”

“你可真為朋友著想。”

“家人就是這樣的存在，不是嗎?我的意思是……他就像家人一樣。”

“我明白。”如家人般重要的人，就算沒有血緣關係也沒關係。

那一刻Clark沒想過到底這句對眼前男人有多大鼓勵和共嗚作用，他只是真心發表了這一個看法，對他來說這並不是什麼特別的話，因為他本身也見識過許多沒血緣關係但比真正的家人更像家人的朋友，就算是他人類父母也一樣。但對那個還沒能確定自己名字的人來說，這句卻讓他對Superman這個人的印象分加不少。Freddy對這班超級英雄總有莫名的喜歡，而Billy也受他影響，對這班英雄有一定的認識。他知道Superman，他知道他的能力，他知道身為法師的自己與眼前的男大個有那麼一點相似。偶然還會有人走過來問他是不是Superman，先不管那人藍色和紅色也分不清的問題，畢竟那個是老人家了，也不能要求他作出糾正。

“你最近很活躍，而我留意到了。”

“原本我並不想作。我的意思是，我有這些能力後我有一段時間得意忘形。我搞砸了，雖然最後有補救回來。但事實上，Freddy教訓了我，我只是在作自己該作的事，擦自己的屁股，沒什麼值得自豪。”

他的能力是後天的，或許最近才突顯出來。Clark開始想自己慢慢出現異能時的事，他越來越相信這個男人且倍感親切，他在這個男人身上看到與自己一樣的異類感。就算到現在他還沒能知道這個男人的名字他也已經認定這個人能成為朋友。

“Superman!”

“怎麼了，你看下去有點不自在?”

“我想……上個廁所。肯定是剛剛那片魚柳，我就說味道怪怪的，Freddy還說沒問題!”

“哦……隨便。”

於是他看著這個大紅乳酪往廁所跑，他原本不太在意但隨即看到一道閃電往廁所降下。巨大的爆炸聲嚇到全廁所的人都往外逃但他還是沒能看見那個大紅乳酪，該不會是敵襲吧?如果是這樣就麻煩了，想及此Clark馬上往廁所裡衝。他看到四處都是煙霧和被閃電破壞留下的沙石，Clark馬上利用紅外線看到裡面的情況，裡面沒有一個男人，只有一個孩子。這是怎麼回事?裡面還有無辜的孩子!天性驅使Clark馬上把人抱出來，以免受到波及。

“到底怎麼了?”孩子不禁抱緊Clark同時拉拉自己脫了半條的褲子。

“沒事的了，孩子。但我要把你送到安全的地方後再找我的朋友。”

“你的……朋友?”

“一個穿著紅色衣服的大個子，他可能受襲擊了。”

“我可以肯定你的朋友會沒事的，先生。”

“為什麼你這麼肯定?”

“因為……SHAZAM!”

同一道閃電落在孩子的身上，Clark馬上脫手同時意識到自己還在抱著一個孩子飛，而他剛剛把一個孩子丟在半空中。但他找不著，他在半空中完全找不到那個孩子的身影，這到底是怎麼回事?相對而言，他的朋友再次出現他身後，拍拍他的肩膀。接收著Clark的疑問眼神，他有點為難的左右看，心虛的樣子就像個孩子。他突然意識到了什麼似的，眼前的紅大個和剛剛的孩子好像有什麼連繫。

“Shazam?”

“那可說是我的名字……但又不是我的名字。是給我這力量人的名字。”

“所以……你真的不是氪星人。”

“不，我不是。你以為我是所以才來找我。”

“我很抱歉。”

“沒事，一開始我和Freddy也很興奮。大家都想像你……你失望了?”

“很難說不是。而且，你還是個孩子。”

“快15了，而且我身邊有Freddy他們，我會沒事的，Superman。”

“告訴我你的真名。我到現在仍沒能知道如何稱呼你。”

“我也一樣，你總不會真的叫Superman。我不能叫那個名字，因為我叫了後，我就要變回那個孩子了。”言下之意，你只要叫那個名字就好。

他帶著天真的笑容，那當然因為他真的是孩子。一個孩子，與他的朋友們守護著這個城市。不是什麼好主意，但Clark在正義聯盟久了就已經明白一個道理，時勢作英雄。不是你選擇作英雄，而是英雄找上你。正義聯盟有一批與Shazam!差不多大的人，他們也每天把自己的性命放在眾人安全之前。他只好默默地把費城放在心頭上，有空就聽聽費城的聲音，聽聽這孩子的聲音，就像他承諾會留意哥譚一樣。Billy看得出他的失望，這男人只是覺得他是同類，並不是真的對他感興趣。當他知道你是孩子後，他就不會再理會你了，Superman很忙，大家都知道。Billy是費城的小英雄，而眼前的Superman是世界的大英雄。事實上他肯簽名給Freddy，Billy已經覺得他真的是一個如傳聞中一樣溫柔的人。沒多少英雄會肯停下來給你簽名，至少他肯定Batman就不會。

“給我一個機會更認識你。”

“我已經不是氪星人了，你還想認識我?”

“但你和我太相似了，我喜歡你。”

“那你能再幫我一個忙嗎?”

福西特中學，這裡就是他的學校阿?Shazam!把一盤一看就知道是學校午餐的餐盤連薯條塞到他手上，他輕輕說等他的指示。Clark偷看Shazam!離去，他開始觀察那個人的動靜。他發現到有一個拿著拐杖的孩子被排斥，他所到的地方沒人肯與他同桌。他好像早已預料到會這樣似的，也顯得不太在意。然後有2女2男坐到他身邊，他有點喜出望外。之後Clark再聽見的就是Shazam!的聲音，他誇張的聲音和身體動作吸引了全餐廳的學生注目。他們都認識這個紅大個，他們都一臉崇拜的樣子湊向他們。Clark聽到他們叫那金髮男孩是Freddy，Clark就明白那到底是怎麼回事。孩子被同年人排斥欺負，如果有人扶他一把讓他有別的特點就會引起同年人的接受。簡單點來說在孩子們眼中:天阿這傢伙認識Shazam!，這傢伙一定很了不起，這個想法可讓他們重新接受這孩子，還免一批欺負，因為這個人有全城英雄罩著。

“我很抱歉之前的失約，而你不會介意我再帶一個朋友來的吧?”

“一個朋友?”

阿!看來是Superman出場的時候了。他偷偷的走向Freddy的孩子身後，待那孩子轉過頭來就看到自己時是嚇了一大跳。天阿，這反應太可愛了，而Shazam!的反應更可愛，孩子惡作劇成功同時他也替Freddy感到高興。他的朋友看到自己的偶像還是自己找來的，能不高興嗎?他的朋友很開心，所以他也開心，而Clark喜歡看到這樣的畫面。Shazam!假裝要與Superman一起離去，但其實他們只是飛了城市一趟，最後躲在福西特中學某個暗處。Shazam!笑到快要喘不過來，他可以肯定有人把剛剛Freddy的樣子拍下來，回去後他一定要找人要那條片子。

“天阿，你有見到剛剛Freddy的表情嗎，不行，我要緩緩。”

“看來他真的很喜歡Superman。”

“他真的是你的超級支持者!你應該要看看他的房間，一堆有關你的報導和模型。”

“Superman的確會無條件滿足孩子的願望。但這次不是阿。”

Clark慢慢靠近Shazam!，他不能解釋這個動作的意義，他只能想這是為了讓Shazam!不要逃走，而不是因為別的原因。Shazam!的笑容慢慢減退，他是不是嚇到這個內裡只是個孩子的人?或許，但他只想認清眼前的人，一個第一眼就讓他認定的孩子，他想更靠近這個人。

“SHAZAM!”

Clark讓自己不要逃，這道雷電不會讓自己受到多大的傷害。眼前的人變回了孩子，他向後退，或許這個距離讓他緊張了，但Clark還是很認真的看著他。

“我叫Billy Batson。謝謝你今天的幫忙，Superman。”

“叫我Clark吧。”

我是你的朋友，Clark Kent。

END

小後記:

C: 但這也解釋不到為什麼你要變回Billy才上廁所……你總不能每次上廁所都讓廁所天花穿洞。

B: ……因為我不會脫這套衣服……

C: ……要幫忙嗎?

這位先生，你的想法很危險。


End file.
